earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
File talk:WeeklyFeaturesProblemChart.JPG
Lil, Just to clarify this, I'm confused about where you're drawing this data from. Are these data from the Weekly_Featured_Article? If so, of the 64 articles on the page, I can identify at most 6 that I'd associate as primarily my own guild members, which is around 10% (possibly still over-represented). The pattern is the same for the 20 week period of awards working backwards from the date you posted here: 2 of 20, 10%. Or do these also include the Weekly_Featured_Story and/or Weekly_Featured_Art? I immediately panicked when I read the numbers as Krelle (a guild mate) and I moderate the Weekly_Featured_Article, and I thought we'd made a concerted effort to not overly award guild mates. But I suppose if we leaned towards House Emberfall or the Tears of Draenor that would get grouped into the "Moderators' Guilds", yes? Not disputing the main point but wanted to understand the data you presented. --Tai 20:38, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Since this image was reposted, I think it's pertinent to ask again for the source of these data. My read of featured articles over the 20 week period that is cited is that there are 2 from my guild (Oleandre and Soubrette, as Velossa was in HE at the time), or 10%, which is (I'm glad to say, based on the most recent graph of contributors of articles) just about right. Where did this higher percentage in the graph come from? --Tai 19:20, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::Woah! I didn't notice the edit to this page the first time you brought this up. I dug up the old spreadsheet and did a little formatting to the data table used for the calculations so it could be more easily read (added colors, lines, etc.). You can see it on the right. Keep in mind, when doing the math, that the table and chart is for pages by authors directly associated with the groups (so, if I was very active in House Emberfall, but a page I made for an alt that I made publically known as mine that is not in the guild was featured, that would be a mark for HE). Also, I made a mistake! When revising the data before publishing the table here, I noticed that you pointed out Soubrette is a Tong member, but she was not marked as such. I went ahead and revised the data table and chart to reflect Soubrette's membership in the Tong, since she was erroneously marked as Other. All values have updated to reflect that. --TarrVetus 19:44, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, cool. Thanks for the info. There are a number of characters there that I didn't realize were players with characters in the Tong, so I undercounted (Pellinor, Cualgne, and Golrath), and I likely didn't count Sharael since I think Skunk has an alt in pretty much every guild known to ER-kind. That'll teach me not know who the players are! --Tai 01:02, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Ick. Actually, I see that I got Golrath and Nargesh mixed up. So, fixed. That should be everything. --TarrVetus 12:57, 26 August 2008 (UTC)